Pokerising
by sniper1232
Summary: this is the tale of a zombie outbreak in the nice adult playground the battle frontier of the sinnoh region
1. Chapter 1

My life was perfect after saffron city, I got my own show, beautiful fans, money, invites to all of the famous parties, man I had it all, until people started thinking that I did nothing and I was just a-A-a-A MOTHER FUCKING SCAM THEY BLAMED ME FOR THE OUTBREAK, I GOT ALL OF THE HEAT, I LOST MY FANS, MY FUCKING MONEY, EVERYTHING I HAD IS GONE! So I decided to go onto this game show called Terror is Reality the host of this show was a real sneaky son of a bitch named DG.

Back stage I was looking at the walking corpses.

"you want me? You will get me soon enough" I say. A few seconds later I hear a door close behind me. It is just a stage attendant

"look I have already filled out all of the paper work, you have my next of kin, are the vultures already biting?" I say.

"I'm sorry ma'am but they are, also could I get your autograph you were like my biggest hero" the stage attendant says causing me to let out a little chuckle.

"sure" I say as I sign the picture of me he holds out.

"you know that this thing would be worth a fortune if something bad happened to you out there" he says causing me to raise my eyebrow as I put on my black dirt bike helmet and get on my bike. Show time. As my bike is being carried up I see DG chanting in his microphone

"SOME TIMES YOU GOT TO RISK IT ALL IF YOU ARE EVER GONNA!"

causing the audience to shout out "WIN BIG!" DG chuckles into the microphone

"that's right! Today we got a special surprise for you these zombies took her Fiance back in the saffron city accident. NOW SHES HERE FOR REVENGE! LETS GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO VIRENZA ZENTRE EX-ZOMBIE KILLER!"

I give a few quick bows then get back on my bike and silently say to myself "this is for you Sakeshi"

~End of chapter 1!~


	2. Chapter 2

I look up and see the giant monitor counting down from three…. Two….. One. The chain link cages what surround the other competitors and me are slowly going down allowing us to get off of the platform. We race off as fast as we can trying to get the most kills because the more you kill the more you earn, it is just like DG said. My thoughts were soon interrupted when another competitor starts to ram my dirt bike causing me to lose control.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I shout at him as he rams me from the side causing me to fall off of the bike into the horde of zombies.

I hear DK shout into the mike "IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR OWN…. LITTLE SHOW GET UP GIRL!" I try to stand up when a zombie tries to pounce on me causing me to fall down with him on me trying to bite me.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shout trying to get the attention of the others causing a loud cheer from the crowd when all of a sudden DG shouts "LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE NOT ALL THAT!"

as soon as I hear that I grab the zombie by the throat and stand up with him. I want the entire crowd to see this; I take off my helmet so it does not get in my way. As soon as the helmet hits the ground I rip the zombie's lower jaw off causing his blood to get on me, I ignore the blood and others as I proceed to rip off the zombies head. "DID EVERYBODY SEE THAT!?" DG shouts into his mic "'CAUSE I SURE DID! SHE SINGLE HANDEDLY KILLED A ZOMBIE WITH HER BARE HANDS!"

I soon look down at the zombie's corpse and notice that he had two handguns on his belt causing me to smile as I pick them up. Now I'm in my element surrounded by zombies with only my bike and two guns! Time to give these people a real show; I quickly shoot a round into the closest zombie's skull causing it to fall back onto other zombies. I starts shooting the zombies what fell over causing roars of excitement from the crowd so I decide to give them a little acknowledgment, I bow to them then quickly smash a zombie's face in with a few strong pistol whips. I look at the monitor and notice that we only have ten seconds left to kill before we are finished so I decide to put the pistols in my black boots and put my helmet back on just in time to hear DG shout "All right times up let's bring them in and hose them down! So our winner was….. VIRENZA! GET UP HERE GIRL!".

I walk up the stages side ramps and up to DG. "Good job girl I didn't think you didn't have it in ya" he says as he shakes my hand.

"Never doubt me" I say sternly as I take the envelope what has my prize.

"LETS GIVE HER ANOTHER HAND PEOPLE!" He shouts as I walk off stage

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

After I was given my prize money I walk off stage silently cussing DG out for trying to make me look weak. when one of his girls the one I think that her name is something like amber says in a seductive tone "I sort of expected… more from you."

I walk past her after saying "you should see me in bed"

When she hears my remark she says "I might take you up on your offer"

causing me to chuckle"I would love to but im not going to be avalable anytime soon"

"see you later" is all she had could think of to say. After a few minutes of walking I eventually come to the locker room when I see the asshole who knocked me off of my bike

"HEY ASSHOLE!" I shout after him

"Huh?" is all he says as I grab him by the throat and throw him up against a wall

"DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?" I shout while squeezing harder causing him to start freaking out and everyone else to come into the locker room

"DUDE STOP!" one of the other racers shouts at me while trying to pull me off of the asshole. I turn around to see who was trying to pull me off, his name is chuck greene.

The man who I am choking says "I did….. not want to… I was p-paid *cough*" when I hear this I release him

"what is the person's name!?" chuck says

"I can not tell you" the idiot says getting a strong kick in the side from me

"TELL ME!" I shout. He recoils as I go in to punch him but chuck grabs my fist

"He's not worth it" he says while holding onto my fist

"you got lucky you coward" the man who I beat the shit out of says to me

"what was that?" I say while pulling up my pantleg to show off one of the pistols I got from the arena

"N-nothing!" he says as he gets up and runs off


End file.
